Killing Loneliness
by DanielleNikole
Summary: Lucas was the perfect man: kind, rich, handsome. But after the love of his life breaks it off, he becomes a very sexual bachelor who is only for the relations, never the relationship. So when he meets Peyton, a very beautiful virgin, what happens?
1. Author's Note

Okay guys...I'm extremely sorry about this, the lack of updates on Secret,

But I'm not gonna finish that fic.

Although I do plan to post a 3-yr-later Epilogue.

Okay, so...I do have some good news.

The LP and HIM fans out there probably already noticed this,

but the title of this dark series I'm starting was inspired by one of my fav songs from HIM!

And once you get into this creepy story,

you'll understand just how much the song fits it.

If you haven't heard it and you're gonna read this,

I strongly suggest you go to HIM's website, YouTube, or iTunes and listen to it.

Or at least look up the lyrics. lol.

Okay, so...I am not a prep nor a goth or emo or any other label. BUT...I do have a creepy, dark, and twisted side to me. lol. You will notice this in Killing Lonliness.


	2. Prologue

**Killing Lonliness**

_"With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness"_

**-Prologue-**

"Are you going to be home tonight or do I need to take my key?" The devilishly handsome blond asked his younger, dark-haired brother.

"Nah, I'm gonna be home all night, so you don't really need your key." Nathan answered, looking up from the book he was deeply engrossed in.

"I'll be home late. Don't wait up." Lucas ran his fingers through his heavily gelled and spiked hair while looking into the mirror in the parlor of the giant mansion he inheirited and shared with his brother.

"Hey Luke?" Nathan put down his book, looking up at his older sibling.

Lucas focused his ocean blue eyes on his brother's. A sign he was hearing, but wasn't really listening. "Hmm...?"

"You're young, Luke. And smart. And way too talented to keep living this lifestyle, y'know?...I mean...hollywood parties every weekend, drinking it up in every underground club in Southern California, the occasional drugs, the meaningless sex with supermodels and playboy bunnies almost every night...Lucas, you are not the man I know to be my brother. Ever since you broke up with Faith...nothing about you has been the same." Nathan shook his head at his brother, focusing back on his book. "Just be careful, Luke." he said before he heard the door close shut.

Lucas walked down the long cobblestone path, holding up his keys to one of the three Lamborghinis parked in the large driveway, unlocking the doors. He climbed in and headed about nine miles from his mansion to his favorite exclusive underground nightclub, "The Exile."

He arrived, finding the last parking spot along the curb, walking right into the building (the connections this young and handsome blond man had were astonishing) and down what seemed like a million steps, finally entering the club. Lights were flashing in every direction, and the song "Stupify" by Disturbed was blaring from four speakers jutting out from each corner of the giant concrete-walled room. Lucas walked slowly to the bar and began ordering shots.

An hour later, Lucas had flirted with a dozen women & downed three beers and six shots. And when he got up to go to the bathroom, the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen caught his eye, from the other side of the bar. He stood perfectly still, taking in her beauty, watching her laugh and talk with her friends. They too, were very pretty. But they still didn't look as beautiful as her, the blonde one, the one with the hazely green eyes. Lucas smiled, from ear to ear. This was way better than any supermodel or playboy bunny. He knew she was going to be with him tonight. He thought for a moment, some cheesy pick-up line should get the conversation started. He put on that irresistable Scott smirk and headed over to her table.

Peyton laughed at Rachel's joke, her eyes sparkling and smile widening as the flashing lights shined on her in the otherwise dim room. Then she saw him. His bright blue eyes burning her as he stared. His tall physique, muscled arms, and thick torso...everything about him excited her. Especially the way his cologne invaded her nostrals and the way his eyes glazed over in the darkness with lust. The lust that, she would soon discover, was for her.

The song "Sweet and Low" by Augustana was fading out as a new one, "Killing Lonliness" by HIM, came on. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Peyton's friends noticed. Rachel grabbed Mia's hand and leaned in to Peyton's ear. "We're leaving at three...I want details when we get back to the apartment." she winked at Peyton, then suddenly, Mia and Rachel were gone to the bar, and Peyton was left alone with this handsome stranger.

He smiled warmly at her, bending down and gently rubbing her bare back. It sent chills down Peyton's back as she leaned into his touch. As his hand left her back, she snapped out of it, pulling on the ends of her hair and adjusting the straps on her small black belly shirt. "Uhm...excuse me?" She looked up at him with an amused smile. Lucas began to chuckle, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just...for the longest time I thought angels had wings." he sighed, "Guess I was wrong." Peyton chuckled softly, looking up at him with intense green eyes. "You wanna dance?" She asked, putting her martini down on the table and standing up infront of him.

He looked her up and down, studying her curves and beautiful legs. He looked back into her eyes. "Of course." He smiled and held his hand out for her. She smoothed her skirt out and took his hand, following him onto the dance floor. As the HIM song faded out, a jamaican hip-hop song by Kevin Lyttle, "Turn Me On" faded into the room. As the two strangers caressed and grinded onto one another, they became more and more infatuated with each other's presence and body heat. "I'm Peyton Sawyer" She leaned up, whispering into Lucas's ear. It was so loud, he barely heard her. But he did, and as she turned around again, continuing to push herself onto him, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, just as she did to him. "Lucas Scott...so...you wanna go somewhere a little more private...I know someplace we could get to know each other." Peyton smiled, grabbing Lucas's hand, turning around and nodding her head slightly. When they made it to an empty and dark hallway, Peyton got curious. "Wait, Lucas...where are we going?" She asked as they stopped walking. Lucas looked over at her, smiling. "A private VIP room...I have a few connections in this city." And they continued walking. Peyton laced her fingers with Lucas's, and the music got louder as the light got dimmer. Lucas stopped walking. "Y'know..." He got closer and closer to her until her back hit the cold concrete wall behind her and their bodies were only inches apart. Lucas's lips only centimeters away from Peyton's. "We could just get accquainted right here." He whispered, closing the distance between their lips. Lucas licked Peyton's lips, begging for entrance, and although she was hesitant at first, she eventually gave in. He ran his hands up and down her thighs as their tongues caressed the others. Peyton moaned when Lucas's hands slid from the outside of her thighs to the insides. He pushed her back against the wall, lifting her legs as she wrapped them around him. He began kissing down her neck, as Peyton's breathing got heavier and she moaned out his name. Lucas pulled her shirt up to just below her breasts, as he sucked and kissed on her stomach. He looked back up at Peyton who now had her eyes closed and her fingernails digging into the thin T-shirt he had on. He smiled, kissing her lips once again, before reaching one hand behind her to hold her up, and the other dove under her skirt. Peyton gasped, opening her eyes. Lucas's finger began to softly rub her through the wet lace. He moved the fabric aside, pushing one finger inside of her, then another. Peyton moaned at first, but when he began moving his fingers furiously in her, she realized what she was doing.

"Lucas." She whispered. "Lucas." He stopped, but then began trying to pull her top off. "Stop!" She said firmly, pushing him off of her. He looked confused. He thought this was what she wanted. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Peyton shook her head, straightening her skirt out and pushing her hair behind her shoulders. She looked up at him. "I gotta go...I'll be seeing you." And with that, she headed off in the direction they came from.

**Okay, I hope to get some reviews and responses!! Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 1: On My Radar

**Killing Loneliness**

**-Chapter 1: On My Radar-**

"Sooo??" Rachel looked to the back seat where Peyton was streching out. "What's his name? How old is he? How much money does he make? What's his number?" Peyton heard various questions from the front seat. "Mia...Rach...all I know is that his name is Lucas Scott and that he is not out for me...just my body..." Peyton sighed. "And that's bad why?...That guy is a serious piece of ass..." Mia smiled. "C'mon Mia...that's not what I'm about...I want a relationship." Rachel smiled from the front seat. "Did you forget she is a virgin?..." Rachel asked Mia, focusing on the road in front of her. "I'm not uptight you guys...I'm just waiting for the right guy." Peyton looked out the window until they arrived at their apartment.

"Oh. No anorexic drama queen on your arm tonight??...Did you even go out?" Nathan asked, somewhat shocked, as his brother walked over, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Ugh." Lucas sighed, leaning his head back, as Nathan turned off the basketball game on the TV. "Yes, I went out and I'm confused as hell..." Lucas said. "I met this totally hot blonde girl...Peyton Sawyer was her name...and we were making out...and I took it further, and she just snapped. She told me to stop and when I didn't, she pushed me off of her and left me...all hot and ready, in that dark hallway..." Lucas sighed. "Maybe this one's different, Luke." Nathan looked over at his brother. "I dunno...but I need a cold shower." Lucas said, before getting up at walking up the stairs to his room.

**-2 DAYS LATER-**

_"Pretty green eyes,_

_So full of sparkle and such light,_

_Let me remind, you chose,_

_Not to cry,_

_It's alright,_

_For your lover has come home,_

_and it's alright,_

_by your side--"_

Lucas quickly turned the radio off and tried to sleep. Her intense green eyes haunted his thoughts and dreams constantly. He had never seen brighter or greener eyes before. He was confused about what had happened a few nights before, but of one thing, he was certain: he had to find her. He had to be with her. He couldn't live without her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finishing another shot, he looked all around the bar for Peyton. He finally gave up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "So...you come here often?" a soft voice whispered in his ear from behind. He smiled, turning around only to become face to face with Peyton. Not knowing what else to do, he leaned in, kissing her. "Uh...hi." he stuttered, pulling away. "Hi." Peyton said, sitting down next to him. "So...I left feeling kinda guilty last time...I'm sorry about that..." Peyton avoided Lucas's eyes. "How about we just forget that happened...and I can give you my number, for a real date to get to know each other." Lucas asked, smiling, his eyes sparkling in the dim light. Peyton smiled back, "That sounds awesome..." She answered, leaning in and kissing him. "I have to go," Peyton got up, adjusting her shirt, then looking down at Lucas, handing him a piece of paper, "But feel free to call me anytime you like...I stay up late." Peyton smiled, whispering into Lucas's ear before walking off.

"Hello?" Mia answered the phone, smiling. "Um...Is Peyton there?" Lucas asked, anxiously. Mia smiled wider, handing the phone to Peyton. Peyton mouthed "Who is it?" to which Mia replied with a bunch of kissing noises. "Hello?" Peyton answered with a laugh as she got up, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, Peyton...It's Lucas." Peyton smiled. "Hey." "So I was wondering...what are you doing this Friday?" Lucas asked, nervously. "Uh..." Peyton smiled. "Wh...What did you have in mind?" "Maybe a movie, dinner? Something casual." "Okay...when?" "Eh...seven-ish?" "Okay...call me friday and I'll give you directions...I'll be seeing you, Luke." Peyton answered, before hanging up and running into the living room to tell Rachel and Mia.

**Soooo? Did you guys like it? I hope to get some awesome reviews, and up next: the date and an unexpected encounter...**


End file.
